Chulainn
Holyn (ホリン Horin) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the son of the Lord of Sophara Castle in southern Isaach, and is a former gladiator and descendant of Odo. He will join Sigurd's army after being defeated in the arena present in Chapter 2. Holyn is distantly related to Ayra, who is five years his junior and arguably his best suitor. He is essentially Ayra's male counterpart and bodyguard. According to Holyn, he developed a crush on Ayra at first sight, having met her when they were adolescents, an event portrayed in the Nattsu Fujimori manga adaptation. Holyn is also predestined for her in the game itself, rivaling Lex. Holyn will fall in the Battle of Belhalla, alongside several of his fellow comrades. According to unofficial manga-based sources, Holyn was born in the Gran Calender year 733 and stands at 185 centimeters in height. He weighs 80 kilograms, and his blood type is A. In Game Recruitment To recruit Holyn, the player is required to clear the arena in Chapter 2 with any given character. Holyn will be the final enemy in the arena and will join the army upon defeat. Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |110% |30% |5% |80% |30% |20% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Forrest *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +3 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +0 Overview Although Holyn may not be as competent as Ayra is, he is still a rather decent unit nonetheless. He possesses the Pursuit and Moonlight Sword skills, with the latter skill capable of being passed down to any of his possible children. He is best paired with either Ayra or Briggid. Larcei and Ulster will inherit good sets of skills from their parents, alongside the fact that the former will be able to receive the Brave Sword from her mother. On the other hand, Patty will benefit greatly from the resultant growth rates she will be able to receive, alongside being able to inherit the versatile Moonlight Sword skill. Conversations In Chapter 3, if neither Ayra nor Holyn has a lover, Holyn may speak to her, resulting in her receiving a Brave Sword and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Holyn and Ayra are lovers, Ayra may speak to Holyn, but nothing will result of it. He reveals that he is from Sophara Castle in Isaach and that they had first met as children, with him being in love with her ever since. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Adean: 0+2 *Ayra: 0+2 *Raquesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Briggid: 150+3 *Tailto: 120+3 Quotes Etymology Holyn is a corruption of Cú Hullin's surname, who was a legendary hero in Irish mythology that was otherwise known as Cú Chulainn. Gallery File:Holyn TCG1.jpg|Holyn, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Sword Fighter. File:Holyn_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Holyn, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sword Fighter. File:Holyn_(Anthology_TCG_Series).jpg|Holyn, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Sword Fighter. File:ForrestHolynTCG.jpg|Holyn, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Forrest. File:Holyn.png|Holyn's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War File:Holyn as a Sword fighter.JPG|Holyn as a Sword fighter File:Holyn as a Forrest.JPG|Holyn as a Forrest Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters